1 Week
by xiuminbun
Summary: Terkadang sangat lucu saat hanya 1 minggu yang terlewati tetapi tiba- tiba semuanya berubah. "mianhae, aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu, Lu" "siapa yang mengatakan bahwa kau tampan? Mukamu jauh lebih buruk rupa daripada gorilla yang pernah aku lihat di kebun binatang." "Jangan khawatir hyung, aku akan terus disampingmu. I promise, I'll always by your side forever" HUNHAN/YAOI


Tittle : 1 Week

Author : Xiuminbun

Cast : -Xi Luhan

-Oh Sehun

-Kim Jongin (Kai)

Genre : Romance. Angst (gagal -_-), AU

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

**Disclaimer : This story is mine but the cast isn't mine. All cast are belong to God, SM entertainment, and their parents. Don't take This fanfic without permission from me. If you want to take this fanfic please take with full credit.**

**Warning : Typo merajalela (?), Alur ancur, cerita gaje. Cerita Cuma terdiri dari satu pov.**

"**I promise, I'll always by your side forever"**

-1 Week Chapter 1-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tuesday, December 24, 2013**

**Luhan pov**

_"mianhae, aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu, Lu" perkataan itu seperti panah yang baru saja menancap ke hatiku, sakit. __"Gwaenchana Kai, aku tau aku memang tidak pantas untukmu." Aku tersenyum kepada namja yang ada dihadapanku ini. Kim Jongin atau biasa kupanggil Kai, namja berkulit tan yang kusukai sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, namja yang memiliki mata terindah yang pernah kulihat. Tetapi sayangnya mata,raga,dan cintanya tidak dapat kumiliki. Kukira dengan menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya sehari sebelum natal mungkin tuhan akan berbaik hati padaku dan aku bisa mendapatkan dia, tapi ternyata tidak._

.

.

.

Namaku Xi Luhan. aku seorang namja yang bisa dibilang memiliki segalanya. Harta, Wajah yang tampan, Keluarga yang menyayangiku, Serta sahabat yang selalu setia mendukungku. Tetapi tidak dengan orang yang ku cintai, aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Kai.

Aku pun langsung bergegas keluar dari _café_ dimana aku dan Kai bertemu tadi. Tempat dimana aku menyatakan perasaanku dan ditolak mentah - mentah oleh nya. Aku sudah tidak dapat menahan tangisku lagi, tangisku pecah saat aku keluar dari tempat tersebut. akupun berjalan sambil terus menangis kearah sebuah mobil yang terparkir dipinggir jalan. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan orang orang disekelilingku yang terus melihat kearahku.

"Luhan hyung, wae? Kenapa kau menangis? Namja itu menerima mu bukan?" begitu aku masuk ke dalam mobil, muncul suara seseorang yang sudah tidak asing bagiku, "Gwaenchana, aku tidak apa apa Sehun. Kai...ia tidak menerimaku. Lagipula aku sudah tahu dari awal bahwa ini semua ide yang buruk, Kai tidak mungkin menerimaku" Kataku sambil berusaha berhenti menangis dan menghapus air mataku lalu tersenyum kearah namja dihadapanku, tetapi air mata tidak mau berhenti keluar dari mataku alhasil aku kembali menangis.

Namja dihadapanku ini ia bernama Oh Sehun, ia adalah sahabat terbaikku, ia selalu mendukungku, dan bahkan ia masih berada di pihakku saat aku merasa seluruh isi dunia ini tidak memihakku, seperti sekarang ini. "berhentilah menangis hyung, namja seperti itu tidak pantas kau tangisi, namja itu memang bukan namja yang tepat untukmu." memelukku dan menenangkanku. "Jangan khawatir hyung, aku akan terus disampingmu. I promise, I'll always by your side forever."

.

.

.

.

**15 minute later**

"kita sudah sampaiiii" seru Sehun.15 menit yang lalu saat aku berhenti menangis, ia menyalakan mobilnya dan membawaku entah kemana. Ia keluar dari mobil lalu membukakan pintu mobil untukku. "kajja" ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku menuju sebuah kursi panjang di taman

"aku akan pergi sebentar, tunggulah disini arra?" "ne" Sehun pun pergi. aku tidak tahu dia akan pergi kemana. lagipula dia pasti kembali sebentar lagi. Aku mencoba mengamati sekitarku, sepertinya taman ini tidak asing bagiku.

Ingatanku mulai membuka lembar demi lembar memori yang ada di otakku. Aku mengingatnya sekarang, 5 hari yang lalu aku datang ke tempat ini bersama...

.

.

.

.

Kai. Ya. Aku mengingat setiap detil kejadian 5 hari yang lalu itu. Aku sangat ingat bagaimana Kai pergi membelikanku sebuah _ice cream,_ bagaimana kita saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Rasanya sangat sakit mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Luhan Hyung! Ya! Jangan membuatku takut" teriakkan Sehun membuat ku tersadar dari lamunanku. kulihat Sehun sedang melambai lambaikan tangannya (?) di depan wajahku "hmm…ne" aku pun menatap Sehun "Hyung, jangan melamun terus kau hampir saja membuatku terkena serangan jantung karena kau sama sekali tidak bergerak." aish anak ini, selalu saja melebih - lebihkan sesuatu. dasar drama king-_-

"mmm...mianhae" kataku tanpa dosa. "ah sudahlah, ini untukmu." Luhan menyodorkan salah satu _bubble tea_ ditangannya kepadaku. Aku tahu, dia sedang mencoba menghiburku sekarang. Dari dulu ia tahu kebiasaanku yang selalu meminum _bubble tea_ agar merasa lebih baik saat aku sedih. tetapi saat ini berbeda, aku benar - benar tidak mood untuk hanya sekedar meminum _bubble tea._

"Lagipula kau ini terlalu berlebihan, mana bisa kau terkena serangan jantung hanya karena kejadian seperti tadi" aku pun mengambil ice cream yang dipegang Sehun. "Dan terimakasih untuk _bubble tea_ nya Sehun." langsung kuminum _bubble tea_ tersebut. aku tidak mau mengecewakan Sehun yang sudah berusaha menghiburku walaupun _bubble tea_ ini benar - benar terasa tidak enak saat memasukki mulutku.

"Memangnya kenapa bila aku berlebihan? Toh aku masih tampan meskipun aku bertingkah berlebihan." Sehun duduk disebelahku dan berbicara dengan nada sombongnya. Aku benci saat - saat seperti ini, saat - saat dimana sifat evil nya mulai keluar-_- "siapa yang mengatakan bahwa kau tampan? Mukamu jauh lebih buruk rupa daripada gorilla yang pernah aku lihat di kebun binatang." *author ditimpuk exostan*

"Kurasa ada yang salah dengan matamu hyung. Kau tahu, banyak yeoja diluar sana bahkan namja yang mengakui bahwa wajahku ini sangat tampan jadi kau tidak bisa menghina wajah tampan ku ini." "Justru kurasa yeoja - yeoja dan namja - namja yang mengakui bahwa kau tampan lah yang memiliki masalah dengan mata mereka-_-." Sedetik kemudian aku mulai terbawa candaan Sehun. Kami saling beradu ejekan tetapi pada akhirnya kami pun tertawa bersama di taman tersebut. sangat lama hingga tanpa kusadari sedikit demi sedikit tawa ku dan tawa Luhan membuat ku melupakan kejadian buruk yang baru saja aku alami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC  
><strong>

**A/N : heyyoo ini xiuminbun alias minbun (?) absurd amat ya nick nya tapi biarlah, biarkan saja pipi xiumin mengembang /abaikan/ ini ff pertama diriku yang sudah cukup lama mengurung diri di folder laptop (?) jadi kalo aneh, ganyambung, garame, gaseru, ga kece, GA GREGETTT mohon dimaklumi yahh meskipun semua ff minbun a**neh, ganyambung, garame, gaseru, ga kece, DAN GA GREGETTT-_-") oiya satu lagi kalau ada yang pernah baca ff ini atau udah pernah liat ff ini disalah satu wordpress (siapa juga yang udah baca ff l********u bun/oiya lupa maap-") dengan nama author kimyungl itu bukan plagiat yaaaa. itu nickname minbun di wordpress dan karena wordpress nya lupa password dan myungsoo confirm pernah pacaran sama kdy (noooT^T) jadi minbun mencoba membuka lembaran baru dengan nickname baru dan bias baru (?) ('^')9...udah ah segitu saja kebanyakan ntar malah pada ketagihan /wut. oke paipaiii~~ ^^****


End file.
